Kaloth
|fgcolor= |game=SC1 |image= |imgsize= |race=Zerg |faction= Zerg Swarm? New Swarm |birth= |death= |gender=N/A |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |job=Cerebrate Leader of the New Swarm |family= |concattop= }} Kaloth was a zerg cerebrate of the New Swarm. Biography Experiments Kaloth acquired and revived the corpse of Alexei Stukov, the former Vice Admiral of the United Earth Directorate Expeditionary Force to the Koprulu sector,Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. as an experiment in terms of infesting humans as leaders of the zerg.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Abathur would later note that Stukov's sequences were "spun" in a more sophisticated manner than his own skills.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Abathur (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Infested(in English). 2013-03-12. Stukov would later hold Dr. Emil Narud responsible for his creation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Hand of Darkness (in English). 2013-03-12. Infested Stukov was observed by the Kimeran Pirates in a Terran Confederacy science facility. The terrans there were studying zerg reanimation through infestation, and appeared to be working with or for Stukov.2000-10-27. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Deception (in English). Map Archives: Deception. A Battle on Braxis Stukov lorded over his own secret brood on Braxis. He was supported by renegade terrans and zerg, who had not been there for long.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Braxis. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Protoss leader Artanis became aware of Stukov's rebirth, and summoned his old ally Jim Raynor for assistance in dealing with this problem. He told Raynor that Kaloth had revived Stukov. Artanis's scientists had developed a nanotech serum which could reverse the process, and he employed Raynor, Praetor Taldarin and a small escort of protoss and terrans to travel to Braxis to free Stukov from the zerg. The zerg on Braxis were weak, as Stukov had only recently come into power over them. They infested a large part of Braxis despite this weakness. Furthermore, Stukov had gathered a large number of mercenaries to work for him, although they were not completely reliable. Many believed Stukov was insane and joined forces with Raynor and Taldarin. Raynor and Taldarin fought their way to Stukov's hideout. While there, a giant cocoon exploded, and from it Stukov and zerg troops emerged. Stukov screamed out: "Now you will taste the vengeance of the New Swarm. Destroy them!" The zerg troops attacked Raynor and Taldarin. However, the two were able to free Stukov from the zerg with the nanotech serum and fled Braxis with him. Even with Stukov gone the zerg continued to attack; Stukov said they had turned against him. The protoss then purified the world, purging it of Kaloth and their broods. Notes Cerebrates were not designed to exist without the Overmind, and were unable to sustain themselves for long after its death.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18 Following the Brood War, all the remaining cerebrates were eventually hunted down and exterminated by Kerrigan's forces; there are none left.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. References Category:Zerg characters in the Stukov missions Category:Zerg cerebrates